The overall objective ot this research is to analyse integrative mechanisms within the relatively simple laminated structures - olfactory receptors, olfactory bulb, olfactory cortex - that comprise the olfactory pathway. An olfactometer is being developed which provides for olfactory simulation with closely controlled and monitored step pulses of odor. With this system we will continue our analysis of single unit responses in salamander olfactory receptors and olfactory bulb. In another project, the Sokoloff method for 2-deoxyglucose autoradiography will be used to identify laminar sites of activity-related glucose uptake in the olfactory bulb and olfactory cortex of rats, hamsters and rabbits during simulation with odors, including pheromones. A third project extends our model for the neuronal organization of the olfactory cortex to the olfactory tubercle, with emphasis on its olfactory and dopaminergic inputs. The olfactory and dopaminergic inputs. The results should provide information about sensory and behavioral mechanisms in the olfactory pathway, and give insights into general principles of synaptic organization in the nervous system.